fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon Returns
Archon Returns ''is the third film in the Archon film series. Storyline Gene- Tech was a large genetic engineering business that had buildings in Japan, China, Sydney, and the USA. However, in 1985, Gene- Tech was going bankrupt. The head of the corporation, Aldrich Malin, was unable to decide what to do. Eventually, he had to start laying off employees. However, Dr Huron, their best employee, who worked at the Miami building, was transferred to the Japan building by Mr Malin. He he worked in Japan, bringing attention through new assets. In his spare time, he created a hybrid between a porcupine and a monitor lizard. It was sort of a pet for him. His work almost got enough funds to save the company. However, disaster fell. The nuclear powerplant in the town underwent a meltdown. All the citizens had to evacuate, and were forced to leave their belongings behind. Dr Huron was forced to leave his work in the building. This included his hybrid pet, who he called Spiker. He was depressed by the loss of all his work. This tragic incident also marked the end of Gene- Tech. 5 years in retirement Dr Huron lived, having trauma from the reactor meltdown and the loss of his work. An expedition lead by Dr Stevens in Indonesia to search for mammoth creatures. In the heart of the rainforests they found what they scoured for. It was a gigantic reptilian- porcupine. When they escaped the titanic beast, they told the news. 3 days later, Dr Huron called Dr Stevens, and toled him that the Kaiju he saw must be Spiker, but irradiated. The military was ordered to track Spiker, who was swimming across the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile a reading of another creature in the depths of the Atlantic was detected. It was identified as Archon. Soon after, Spiker traveled across the Panama Canal, and was heading for Miami. In 36 hours, Spiker made landfall, and started demolishing the city. Meanwhile, as some submarines dispatched to battle Archon were attempting to intercept him, he destroyed most of the submarines after they opened fire, and landed no effective blast. In the course of 2 hours, Archon reached Miami. As Spiker toppeled more buildings, Archon tail- whipped him, causing him to tumble across the streets. However, Spiker charged at Archon, while simultaneously rolling into a ball. He crashed right into Archon, and knocked Archon over. Archon recovered quickly, and kicked Spiker over, which overturned it. He then slashed Spiker's chest with his crest. However, Spiker finally got on it's feet. It then whipped Archon with it's tail, which didn't have much effect. Archon clawed Spiker thrice, and stomped on the beast's head repetitively. Spiker headbutt Archon, and leaped to a decent distance away. Spiker attempted to roll and crash into Archon, but Archon bat Spiker away. Then, he blasted heat breath at Spiker's back, which injured Spiker. Spiker then launched quills from his tail at Archon, but he burned them. He then advanced on Spiker, grabbed Spkier by the tail, and flung Spiker across the city. After crashing through the streets, Spiker chagered at Archon once more, but Archon blasted heat breath at Spiker, and killed it. Archon returned to the ocean soon after. Dr Huron and Dr Stevens agreed that Archon was truly powerful. '''The End (or is it?)' Sequel * Archon vs Wyvern Category:Archon Category:Archon Films Category:Fan Films Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Showa Era Category:Fictional Movies